


Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – You Left

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader is left with her and Erik's baby after he abandoned them; how will you act when he comes back?





	Erik Lehnsherr X Reader – You Left

You comforted the crying baby, rocking him back and forth rhythmically, wanting nothing more than to find Erik to scream at him for not only leaving you but your son as well. Charles, Hank, and Alex monitored you sadly from the nursery door; it had been a week since Erik had left but until now none of them knew what to say to comfort you.

Charles contemplated the situation momentarily before knocking on the doorframe and entering the room to address you, “(Y/N), can I have a word please?”

“Yeah, sure,” you answered, attempting to hide your misery with an overly chipper voice.

“We,” he motioned to Hank and Alex who shuffled forward, “just wanted you to know that we support you in whatever you choose to do and even though Erik isn’t here, you’re not alone. This is your home; we don’t ever want you to feel like you don’t belong here.”

“Thank you, all of you, I appreciate that more than you could know; I know that Erik didn’t just leave me, he left you too, so thank you for the support.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” Alex volunteered.

“Yeah and if there’s anything we can do for you or Jakob,” Hank offered, motioning to the now silent baby.

You smiled, holding back tears, “Thank you, it’s good to know that he has three wonderful uncles willing to help, for now though I think I’d like some time if that’s okay?”

“Of course, we’ll leave the two of you alone now,” Charles smiled weakly as the trio backed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Although their kind words had been reassuring you still couldn’t help crumbling into a broken mess of tears and despair; there would surely be a day that your heart would mend but now was the time for tears.

* * *

You sat in the chair beside Jakob’s crib, sleeping with a book in hand, as you had done every night for the past week; Erik surveyed the serene scene from the balcony outside, a pained expression on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to choose revenge over the two most important things in my life.”

With a small twitch of his fingers the inside window latch opened, allowing him entrance into the quiet room. Jakob stirred at the breeze, opening his huge, grey eyes to stare at his father as he hovered to the crib, landing softly next to it.

“Hello son, have you been taking care of (Y/N) for me?”

Jakob gargled in response, flapping his arms up and down, Erik smiled, speaking through shuddery breaths, “There’s a good boy, I knew you would. Do you think you can keep doing that for me?”

“He’s already doing a damn sight better job than you,” you spat contemptuously.

Erik spun round, coming face to face with you, “(Y/N)… you’re awake.”

“And you’re disturbing  **my**  son.”

“He’s our son.”

“Is he? Really? You left, you don’t get to be called his father.”

“Don’t do that, don’t lash out because you want to hurt me.”

Even though you knew he was right you still wanted him to feel the pain that he’d caused you, “Why Erik? Why did you choose petty revenge over this… over him?”

Erik swallowed hard, avoiding the question, “How has everyone here been treating you?”

“Why did you care? You are the only one who left me.”

“I want to know that the two of you are safe.”

“Come back and you can keep us safe.”

“I – I can’t.”

“Yes you can, Charles will forgive you, just talk to him and we can work this whole thing out.”

“Charles is naïve, he thinks that humans and mutants can get along but he’s wrong, humans are a disgrace.”

“I’m a human, does that make me a disgrace?”

Erik grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look at him, “You’re not like the others, you’re like us.”

“Don’t you get it? There isn’t a them or us, we are all human, some of us are just born different; the minute everyone realises that the sooner we can get past this pointless war that’s brewing.”

“I… I made a mistake in coming here,” he let go of your shoulders, “Sorry (Y/N)… I can’t make you see things my way, I won’t come back… take care of our- your son.”

Erik floated to the window, you stood with your arms crossed, staring at the floor, “ **Our** son,” you mumbled.

Erik turned fast, hope flashing in his eyes.

You soldiered on, fighting to regain your love, “He’s  **our**  son, is there really no way for me to convince you to come back?”

“I wish I could but it’s too late for that now.”

“Well then… I’ll leave the window open on a night, visit when you can; when Jakob’s a bit older we can leave here… together.”

Erik enveloped you in a tight hug, his hand cradling your head, “Thank you (Y/N), you’ve given me something I didn’t think I could ever have.”

“We’re a family,” you stated, pulling away from the hug, “It’s what families are supposed to do, stick together.”


End file.
